Nussbraun
Prolog: Die subjektive, aber himmelschreiende Inkompetenz der menschlichen Spezies Abschnitt Eins: Ich will ans Fenster Klassenfahrten. Langweilige, nervige, gesellschaftsbetonte Veranstaltungen von Erwachsenen, die keinen blassen Schimmer von Unterhaltungswert in den Augen eines aufkeimenden Menschen haben. Wer auch immer sich diesen Mist ausgedacht hat, er war nicht besonders intelligent. Zumal die klassische Begründung für eine Klassenfahrt lautet: „Sie stärkt die Klassengemeinschaft.“ Tja, sorry, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss, Klassenfahrtserfinder, aber da habe ich andere Erfahrungen gemacht. Ganz, ganz andere Erfahrungen. Machen wir mal einen kleinen Rückblick zu meiner letzten Klassenfahrt. Ein Jahr vor den Abiturprüfungen, wozu auch immer da noch die Klassengemeinschaft gestärkt werden muss, lautete unser herrliches Ziel Prag, obwohl nahezu einhundert Prozent der Klasse – Nein, nicht nahezu. Es waren genau einhundert Prozent – für das Alternativziel England gestimmt hatten. Soviel zum Thema Demokratie. Aber nun, wir wollten uns hier doch den Erinnerungen eines Arschloches hingeben, nicht dem depressiven Zynismus in Reinform. Dafür haben wir die Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis-Verfilmung. Nun denn, der Tag begann erwartungsgemäß bescheiden, da wir uns um halb Sechs Uhr Morgens vor der Schule einfinden sollten, begründet damit, dass der Bus um sechs aufkreuzen würde. Wie sich herausstellte, tauchte er um viertel nach Sieben auf, weshalb ich allerhöchstens froh sein konnte, dass es nicht regnete. Die 105 Minuten verwendete ich damit, mich gewissermaßen notgedrungen mit meinen Klassenkameraden zu unterhalten. Unter denen, die ich vielleicht meine Freunde hätte nennen können wären erwähnenswert Jerome, Jamaika und Erik. Jerome war eines dieser Wunderkinder, die ohne großen Lernaufwand einfach jedes Fach mit einer Eins bestehen können, was so weit in Ordnung wäre, wenn er nicht tatsächlich auch noch lernen würde… und uns damit regelmäßig vor Augen führte, dass wir Faule Taugenichtse waren. Das war aber insofern in Ordnung, dass er es erstens nicht absichtlich – womöglich nicht einmal bewusst – tat, und es zweitens vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprach. Jamaika war da eine etwas extremere Person. Mit bürgerlichem Namen Christina benannt, hatte sie den Spitznamen von uns erhalten, weil sie von einer geradezu beängstigenden Tiefenentspanntheit war, die ohne Zweifel auf den regelmäßigen und zuweilen leicht exzessiven Konsum von Marihuana zurückzuführen sein konnte. Hätte jemand sie angezeigt, wäre die Strafe dem Ausmaß des Konsums entsprechend bestimmt exorbitant gewesen. Dass sie aber niemand anzeigte war selbstverständlich, denn erstens hatte Jamaica hin und wieder eine großzügige Ader und andererseits war sie nicht nur entspannt, „chillig“, wie man heutzutage wohl sagt, sondern auch noch unfassbar freundlich und ein ewig brennender Freudenstrahl. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es mich regelmäßig ankotzte. Erik… Erik war sozusagen eine Hausnummer. Wortwörtlich, wenn man die Umstände seiner Geburt bedenkt, metaphorisch, wenn man nur auf seine Bedeutung in unserer kleinen Gruppe achtete. Ich habe die Theorie aufgestellt, dass eine Gesellschaft nur funktionieren kann, wenn es mindestens eine Person darin gibt, an der man sich abreagieren kann, an der man Dampf ablassen kann. Und wenn man die Vier, die wir waren, als Gesellschaft betrachten möge, so war Erik zweifellos diese eine Person. In den Achtzigern hätte man gesagt, wir sprängen hart mit ihm um, noch vor fünf Jahren wäre von Mobbing die Rede gewesen… die bedauernswert degenerierten Jugendlichen von Heute würden sagen, wir haben ihn „gedisst“, eine Begrifflichkeit, die mir jedes Mal quer im Ohr stecken bleibt… oder im Hals, je nachdem ob ich derjenige bin, der sie ausspricht. Langer Rede, kurzer Sinn, Erik war unser kleiner verbaler Prügelknabe. Auch das ist wörtlich zu nehmen, denn selbst Jamaika war mit einem Meter siebzig weitaus größer als er. Tja nun, und dann wäre da letzten Endes ich. Bei mir handelte es sich gewissermaßen um das Salz in der Suppe, und meine Freunde, ich war eine Menge Salz. Die Tatsache für sich, dass sich Menschen mit mir abgeben, freiwillig, und manchmal gar gerne, erfüllte mich seit jeher mit Verwunderung. Immerhin bin ich mir meiner Tendenz zum düsteren Wesenszustand durchaus bewusst. Bedauerlich, ich schweifte ab. Die überfällige Zeit verbrachte ich damit, meinen Freunden zuzuhören, wie sie redeten über Themen, die mich nicht nennenswert interessierten – ich glaube, Fußball war dabei – und mich selbst zu zwingen, mich nicht mithilfe meiner zynischen Art an der Unterhaltung zu beteiligen und die Stimmung noch weiter hinunterzuziehen. Wie dem auch sei, da auch ein blindes Huhn mal ein Korn findet, kam der Zeitpunkt, da der Busfahrer sich entschied, uns doch noch einen Besuch abzustatten. Es begann das übliche Gedränge – Wie lange fahren wir, wer sitzt wo, neben wem, wieso und vor allem: Ich will ans Fenster – wobei für mich die Sachlage glasklar war: Wenn ich nicht möglichst Vorne sitze, wird mir schnell schlecht, ich brauche also einen zumindest im vorderen Viertel gelegenen Platz, bestenfalls auch noch am Fenster, was zwei Vorteile hat: Säße ich in der Mitte, so hätte ich im Ernstfall zwei Idioten neben mir… sitze ich am Fenster, kann es maximal einer sein. Oh, und was war ich doch für ein glückliches Entlein, als ich einen Fensterplatz gerade am hinteren Ende meiner selbst gesetzten Grenze ergatterte. Das Problem schien mir da nur die Person zu sein, die sich danach neben mich setzte. Aus einem mir unerfindlichen Grund habe ich eine merkwürdige Anziehung auf die Kleingeister dieser Gesellschaft, kurz: Dumme Frauen stehen total auf mich. Jetzt war Eileen Schwartzer nicht gerade die dämlichste Person die ich kannte, so will ich sie gar nicht darstellen. Aber ebenso war sie nicht besonders helle und schien zu glauben, dass sie mich irgendwie dazu bekommen könnte, mich ernsthaft für sie zu interessieren. Ich freute mich konsequenterweise wahnsinnig, den ganzen Tag neben ihr verbringen zu dürfen. Insgeheim wünschte ich mir Jerome oder Jamaica auf den Platz. Das war wenigstens ein erträgliches Übel. Nun, das Problem Elieen löste ich zumindest vorläufig, indem ich mir die Kopfhörer meines MP3-Players aufsetzte und den lauten, aber wundervollen Klängen von Richard Wagners Oper Der Ring des Nibelungen zu lauschen. Ein Stück von etwa sechzehn Stunden, das originär an vier aufeinanderfolgenden Abenden aufgeführt werden würde, einmal das Kapitel Das Rheingold, dann Die Walküre, Siegfried und letztlich Die Götterdämmerung. Von all jenen war Die Walküre bei weitem mein Lieblingsabschnitt, mit einigem Abstand gefolgt von Die Götterdämmerung, mit Siegfried dicht auf den Fersen. Das Rheingold musste sich da mit Platz vier vergnügen. Nun, so verbrachte ich gut und gerne die ersten dreieinhalb Stunden der Fahrt in eisernem Schweigen und berauscht von den donnernden Trompeten, unter denen die durch die Wolken reitenden Töchter Wotans die gefallenen Krieger nach Walhalla brachten. Abschnitt Zwei: Spinnennetz emotionsloser Verwirrung Das ich eingedöst sein musste fiel mir auf, als ich leicht angestupst wurde und erkannte, dass sich einer meiner Kopfhörer (der Linke) aus meinem Ohr gelöst hatte und nun auf meiner Schulter lag. Den Kopf hatte ich leicht gegen die Fensterscheibe gelehnt und drehte mich jetzt zur Seite, um in die widerwärtig fröhlichen, nussbraunen Augen von Elieen zu blicken. Ich bin mir rückblickenden ziemlich sicher, dass in meinem Blick lediglich entnervte Geringschätzung lag, aber sie interpretierte es wohl als Frage, warum sie mich geweckt hatte: „Wir machen gleich eine Pause, hat der Fahrer gesagt. Etwa zwanzig Minuten, um sich die Beine zu vertreten und so. Ich dachte, da könntest du besser wach sein.“ Beim letzten Satz wurde ihre Stimme von einer gewissen Schüchternheit erfasst, die so unglaublich süß war, dass ich mir einen Kommentar darüber verkniff, was ich von ihrem Denken hielt. Stattdessen murmelte ich etwas, was nicht einmal ich selbst als ein Danke hätte interpretieren können, und setzte mich aufrecht hin, wobei der Kopfhörer mir von der Schulter rutschte und beim Herunterfallen Eileens Oberschenkel streifte, bevor das Kabel ihn davon abhielt, auf dem Boden zu landen. Eileen zuckte kurz, blickte dann das Kabel entlang auf den MP3-Player und fragte: „Was hast du eigentlich die ganze Zeit gehört?“ „Kennst du nicht.“, murmelte ich und blickte aus dem Fenster. Straße, Straße, Straße. Der sehr simple Text aus dem Musikstück Autobahn der Elektropop-Gruppe Kraftwerk schoss mir durch den Kopf: Wir fahr’n, fahr’n, fahr’n auf der Autobahn… „Vielleicht ja doch?“ In ihrer Stimme lag zum Teil eine amüsierte Herausforderung, zum Teil aber auch ehrliche Neugier. Als ob sie wirklich interessieren würde, was ich mir hier anhörte. Ich sah in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie vermutlich nicht aufgeben würde, weshalb es einfacher war, einfach zu antworten: „Der Ring des Nibelungen.“ Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Antwort selbst führ mich einsilbig und kalt ausfiel. Sie jedoch schien weiter neugierig: „Aha? Also als Hörbuch?“ Ich war für einen Moment irritiert, bis mir einfiel, dass die Sage um Siegfried ja auch in Buchform erhältlich war. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Himmel, nein. Die Oper. Von Richard Wagner.“ Ich sagte das in einem Ton, als müsse man davon auf jeden Fall gehört haben, ein Kriterium, das sie offenbar nicht erfüllte. Zu meiner Verwunderung jedoch streckte sie bittend die Hand aus: „Darf ich mal reinhören?“ Ich blickte zweifelnd auf den heruntergefallenen Kopfhörer und nahm ihn in die Hand: „Alle sechzehn Stunden? Ich glaube, dazu reichen weder die Fahrt noch mein Akku.“ Die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht war herrlich: „Sechzehn Stunden? Wer zum Henker tut sich eine Oper sechzehn Stunden lang an?“ Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der gleichgültiger kaum hätte sein können, deutete ich mit dem Daumen auf mich und drehte mich wieder zum Fenster. Als wäre mir das Schicksal hold, fuhren wir in ebendiesem Moment von der Autobahn (wir fahr’n, fahr’n, fahr’n von der Autobahn…) auf eine Raststätte, was mir plötzlich deutlich verlockender vorkam, konnte ich so doch Eileen eine Weile entfliehen. Es dauerte nur noch Sekunden, bis der Bus hielt und sich die Schüler in geordneten Reihen – also im chaotischen Sturm – zu den beiden Seitentüren begaben. Ich selbst reihte mich ein und genoss bald darauf die mit Arm- und Beinfreiheit einhergehende frische Luft. Nicht lange danach machte ich Jerome und Jamaika ausfindig, die sich an einen nahegelegenen Baum lehnten, vermutlich wegen der Sonne, die zwar kaum wärmte, aber stark blendete. Ich gesellte mich dazu und lächelte: „Was für ein wunderbarer Vormittag, nicht wahr? War die Fahrt bisher nicht herrlich?“ Während Jerome mich lediglich irritiert anblickte, gab sich Jamaika schnippisch: „Kannst du bitte wieder depressiv werden? Fröhlichkeit steht dir echt nicht gut. Und mir ist’s unheimlich.“ Ich grinste noch etwas breiter und ordnete mich dann wieder genügsam in die mir zugedachte Rolle: „Ich hoffe, ihr hattet mehr Glück mit eurem Sitzpartner als ich.“ Jerome deutete auf Jamaica, dann auf sich selbst: „Wir sitzen nebeneinander, ganz hinten. Direkt vor uns sitzt Erik, was uns ein paar Späße beschert.“ Er lächelte mit einer ehrlichen Freude, dass man kaum vermuten könnte, dass er damit meint, Erik könnte die ganze Fahrt über gemobbt werden, und Jamaica fragte: „Wieso? Wen hast du denn erwischt?“ „Eileen.“, knurrte ich, was Jamaica zu einem Gesichtsausdruck verführte, wie ihn billig lebende Teenager beim Anblick von Brat Pitt in Tagebuch eines Vampirs aufsetzen mochten: Verträumt und romantisierend: „Oh, wie süß. Ich glaube ja, dass die total auf dich steht.“ „Glaube ich auch. Schon wie die dich immer anguckt…“, fügte Jerome hinzu, und ich verdrehte die Augen: „Meint ihr das jetzt ernst oder verarscht ihr mich?“ „Nun, fifty fifty, würde ich sagen.“, grinste Jamaica, „aber warum eigentlich nicht? Ihr passt doch gut zusammen.“ Ich zog die Stirn kraus und machte eine rhetorisch wertvolle Pause, bevor ich erwiderte: „Ich vermute, du hast dir einfach zu viele Hirnzellen weggekifft, darum gebe ich dir einfach mal die Chance, dich zu erklären: Wo genau passen wir gut zusammen?“ Sie lachte, blickte sich um, ob eine der Aufsichtspersonen in der Nähe war und holte, als das nicht der Fall zu sein schien, einen kleinen, aber unverkennbaren Joint aus der Tasche, um ihn anzuzünden. Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Du hast das Zeug selbst auf der Klassenfahrt dabei? Weißt du, was passiert, wenn einer der Lehrer das mitbekommt?“ „Jup. Ich werde ohne Chance auf Bewährung direkt nach Hause geschickt. Gehe nicht über Los, ziehe keine zweihundert Euro ein, wie bei Monopoly. Eigentlich bedauerlich.“ Sie nahm einen Zug und sprach dann weiter: „Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen… Ähm… also, du hast ja lustigerweise gefragt, wo ihr zusammenpasst, und das ist einfach.“ Sie deutete auf meinen Schoß und begann zu kichern wie ein Kind: „Hast im Biounterricht doch gut aufgepasst, hm?“ Gott, wie ich Drogenkonsumenten hassen könnte. „Das war nicht meine Frage und das weißt du genau.“, grummelte ich und fügte hinzu. „Hoffe ich jedenfalls… Wie dem auch sei, was genau meinst du denn, wenn du sagst, wir würden gut zusammenpassen?“ „Na ja, also… du bist ein Arsch.“, sagte Jerome, „Und Eileen scheint irgendwie die Einzige Person zu sein, die sich daran nicht im Mindesten stört.“, fügte Jamaika grinsend hinzu, worauf ich spöttisch erwiderte: „Sagen ausgerechnet die zwei Leute, die sich offenbar ebenfalls nicht daran stören.“ „Drei Leute.“, sagte jemand hinter mir, und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Erik, der sich zu uns zu gesellen versuchte. „Du zählst nicht.“, sagte ich und wollte mich, wieder darauf konzentrieren, Jamaika bezüglich ihrer Äußerung zu befragen, aber Erik war zu neugierig: „Warum zähle ich denn bitte nicht?“ Er blickte dabei Jerome an, nicht mich, als erwarte er von ihm eine Antwort, aber als dieser schwieg, ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen: „Nun, kurz gesagt: Jerome und Jamaika dulden mich in ihrer Nähe… und wir alle drei dulden dich in unserer Nähe. Der Himmel weiß, warum.“ Jerome kicherte leise, Jamaika zog ein weiteres Mal an ihrem schrumpfenden Joint und ich wandte mich ihr wieder zu: „Also, du hast immer noch nicht konkret erklärt, warum ich mit Eileen zusammenpassen würde.“ „Oh, eigentlich hast du das doch ganz gut erklärt. Sie… nun, sie duldet dich sozusagen in ihrer Nähe. Obwohl, eigentlich wünscht sie sich ja deine Nähe, was es für dich deutlich einfacher macht…“ „Was einfacher macht?“, fragte ich rhetorisch und genervt: „Du redest ja so, als würde ich was von ihr wollen. Und bevor du mir jetzt mit irgendeinem sinnfremden Argument kommst: Dem ist nicht so!“ Ich merkte erst, dass ich mich ein wenig in Rage geredet hatte, als ich wieder verstummte. Jamaika blickte mich mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Belustigung an, bis sie mir den Joint hinhielt: „Du wirkst etwas angespannt. Probier doch mal.“ Ich stöhnte: „Ist deine Lösung für alles eigentlich nur kiffen?“ „Jup.“, erwiderte sie, „Obwohl ich schlafen auch ganz nett finde.“ Die bloße Unverfrorenheit dieser Aussage und die geradezu stolze Art, mit der sie vorgetragen wurde, belustigte mich über die Maßen, sodass ich es dabei beließ und nicht darauf bestand, das letzte Wort zu haben. Stattdessen trat ich einen Schritt zurück und somit aus dem Schatten des Baumes. Es kam mir absurd vor, dass der Himmel wolkenlos war, die Sonne ihre Strahlen auf die Erde schmetterte wie Zeus seinen Donnerkeil und es doch nicht einfach nur kühl, sondern schon fast kalt war, selbst wenn man sich direkt in die UV-Verseuchte Strahlung begab. Wärme tanken? Zwecklos. Die Pause war schnell vorbei und bald saß ich wieder auf meinem Sitz, den MP3-Player mangels Akkukapazität in meiner Tasche verstaut, und versuchte, ein Gespräch mit Eileen zu vermeiden. Das allerdings stellte sich bald als eine Idee von zweifelhafter Qualität heraus, da ich auf diese Weise nicht verhindern konnte, dass sich meine Gedanken beinahe unerlässlich um meine Mitschülerin drehten. Letztlich musste ich sogar vor mir selbst darlegen, warum ich eine Interaktion mit ihr zu vermeiden suchte. Grund Eins: Sie war dumm. Das war natürlich die spontane Formulierung meiner Gedanken, wobei mir keineswegs verborgen blieb, dass sie nicht wirklich dumm war. Da hatten wir andere Prachtexemplare in unserer Klasse. Aber Eileen war naiv. Das käme der Beschreibung vermutlich am nächsten. Ein gutgläubiges Mädchen, das nicht verstand, dass manche Menschen ihm nur Missbilligung und Vergleichbares entgegen bringen. Grund Zwei: Hey, Leute: Wir reden hier von mir. Wenn euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist, dass ich ein selbstgerechter Egoist an der Grenze zum Nihilismus bin, dann habt ihr in den letzten Seiten nicht aufgepasst. Das allerdings führt ohne große Umwege zu Grund Drei, den ich mir damals nicht eingestehen konnte, später nicht eingestehen wollte und auch jetzt alles andere als froh darüber bin, dass er für diese Geschichte nicht gerade von allzu geringer Wichtigkeit ist. Also: Grund Drei: Die Japaner haben den Begriff Tsundere entwickelt, der kurz gesagt eine Person bezeichnet, die, einmal in eine andere Person verliebt, sich gerade dieser Person gegenüber abweisend und gehässig verhält, aus der Angst heraus, dass, wenn sie denn ihre Gefühle offenbaren würde, diese nicht erwidert würden… und die Person daraufhin einen unerträglichen Herzschmerz erleiden könnte. Jetzt sollte man keineswegs glauben, dass meine abweisende Natur gegen… nun, praktisch Alles ein Indiz für meine unbändige Liebe zu dieser verkommenen Welt und ihren schandhaften Bewohnern sein soll – Nichts für ungut – aber es hilft, meine unterbewussten Motivationen zu verstehen: Wenn ich niemanden an mich heranlasse, kann mich auch niemand verletzen. Warum sonst würde ich mich einer Chance versagen, für die normale Menschen einiges geben würden? Immerhin ist Eileen eine klassische Schönheit. Die Nussbraunen Augen sind lediglich ein kleiner Teil dessen, was gemeinhin unter dem Begriff Attraktivität im Wörterbuch zu finden ist. Was dann wiederum die Frage aufwerfen würde, warum ich, der ich doch so ein kaltherziger Bengel bin, nicht einfach das Arschloch auf hundertachtzig aufdrehen lasse, Eileen verführe, wie die Protagonisten aus Eiskalte Engel es tun, und sie dann einfach fallen lasse wie eine heiße Kartoffel? Jetzt, Meine Damen und Herren, Ladys and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls – obwohl ich letzteren den weiteren Konsum dieses Schriftwerkes keinesfalls empfehlen würde – habt ihr einen kleinen Einblick in die schätzungsweise acht Stunden, die ich mich selbst in meiner Gedankenwelt gefangen halten konnte, während ich nur nebenbei mitbekam, dass Eileen sich mit anderen umsitzenden Klassenkameraden unterhielt. Was war ich doch für ein glückliches Entlein. Abschnitt Drei: Das Chaöschen Zu sagen, dass die Fahrt jedweden Unterhaltungswert entbehrte wäre eine dermaßen intensive Untertreibung, als würde man sagen, die Deutschen hätten bei Dünkirchen den Franzosen ein wenig die Froschschenkel versalzen. Ursprünglich war geplant, dass wir über den neben der Fahrerkabine installierten Bildschirm einen Film gucken könnten, allerdings entpuppte sich der als defekt… was mich letzten Endes auch irgendwie freute, denn die Wahl stand zwischen Scary Movie 2 und Showgirls. Da wäre mir eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Eileen doch lieber gewesen. Dummerweise wäre auch das lediglich Plan Z, und somit vertrieb ich mir die Zeit auf andere Weise. Die Gedankenfolter für den Großteil der Zeit, aber etwa zwei Stunden, bevor wir endlich unser Hotel in Prag erreichen sollten war ich dazu nicht mehr fit genug – erstaunlich, wie aufreibend Nichtstun sein kann. Ohne Scheiß, das ist erschreckend – also versuchte ich, mit einem alten Gummiband, das ich in einer Seitentasche meines Rucksackes gefunden hatte, verschiedene Formen durch reine Fingerfertigkeit und die Dehnbarkeit des Gummis zu erstellen, scheiterte aber schnell an der geringen Reißfestigkeit und meinen eigenen, eher ungeschickten Fingern. Dabei kam es soweit, dass das Gummi mir aus der Hand gegen die Stirn sprang, dort abprallte und letztlich an der Fensterscheibe hängen blieb. Dabei fiel mir dann ein Zitat ein, das ich vor einer Weile mal gehört hatte. Stephen King hat einmal in einer Talkshow erwähnt, dass er oft versucht, an unkonventionellen Orten Horrorgeschichten entstehen zu lassen und erwähnte als Beispiel, dass man in seinem Auto im Stau stehen würde, ein Schulbus oder so neben einem… und plötzlich sieht man, wie von ganz hinten eine Person aufsteht und eine andere Person mit einem Messer attackiert. Der Sinn der Idee wäre die Beschreibung, wie man sich in seinem Auto, seinem letzten Endes abgeschnittenen eigenen Universum, fühlen würde, wie man reagieren würde… und ob überhaupt. Und zum Zeitvertreib begann ich, eine dementsprechende Geschichte vor meinem geistigen Auge zu verfassen. Ich war gerade an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem die Protagonistin – Eine hübsche, intelligente, aber nuttige junge Frau – sich auf einer Raststätte einer Begegnung mit einer unheimlichen Wesenheit stellen muss, die in Nachbarautos die Beifahrer tötet, als sich vor mit im Dunkel der aufkeimenden Nacht die Lichter Prags auftaten. Die Story – von der ich damals nicht einmal ahnte, dass sie ein relativ genaues Replikat vom ersten Kapitel des Romans Fahrtschatten war, das Debütwerk des möglicherweise kontroversesten gelobten Autoren Deutschlands – vergaß ich praktisch augenblicklich. Das lag nunmehr keinesfalls daran, dass der Teil Prags, in den wir einfuhren, von atemberaubender Schönheit gewesen wäre. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. In der abendlichen Dunkelheit sah ich nicht allzu viel, jedoch haufenweise siffige Fast Food-Restaurants, brüchige Häuserwände, Müll auf den Straßen. Ein Traum für eine Klassenfahrt, und nicht zum letzten Mal in der folgenden Woche keimte in mir der Wunsch auf, irgendwo zu sein, egal wo, Gazastreifen ausgenommen, solange ich nur nicht hier sein müsste. Aber hey, das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert – großer Gott, was wäre das auch für ein Chaos, wenn ein jeder bekäme, was er wollte? Allein schon ich mit meiner anarchistischen Veranlagung würde die Welt weitaus schneller in den Abgrund stürzen, als die Cholerische Süßkartoffel mit dem toten Frettchen auf dem Kopf es je könnte – und ich saß nun einmal hier, eingezwängt zwischen Fensterglas und hübschem Kleingeist, umzingelt von dreckigen Straßen, halb ausgeschlachteten Autos und einem Stripclub, der aussah, als könnte man das Aids durch die Luft aufnehmen und der mich quasi ansprang, als wir an einer Ampel halten mussten. Mir hatte man vor der Fahrt gesagt, Prag sei eine der schönsten Städte, die man je besuchen konnte, und sofern das nicht alles gelogen war – was ich durchaus für wahrscheinlich hielt – hatten unsere Lehrer uns ein Hotel in einem Stadtteil organisiert, der so weit vom Prager Glanz entfernt war wie nur was. Zumindest hoffte ich plötzlich, dass es überhaupt ein Hotel war. Wie sich etwa eine halbe Stunde später herausstellte, war es tatsächlich ein Hotel, das diesen Namen verdiente. Die Außenwände waren schmutzig, aber intakt, und die Lobby war sauber wie in einem Drei Sterne-Hotel. Zugegebenermaßen vermutlich darauf zurückzuführen, dass es auch ein Drei Sterne-Hotel war. Mit dem Akt des Eincheckens will ich mich nicht weiter aufhalten, so viel Zynismus beherrsche nicht einmal ich, also springen wir doch gleich einmal zur Zimmerverteilung. Jerome, Erik und ich hatten es geschafft, uns ein Dreibettzimmer zu schnappen, Raum… hm, wenn ich mich recht erinnere war es Raum 1011, aber dafür will ich nun wirklich keine Garantie übernehmen. Ich weiß jedenfalls noch mit Gewissheit, dass es ein Raum im dritten Stock war, von der Treppe aus gesehen rechts, dann jedoch auf der Linken Seite des Ganges. Das Zimmer war klein, wenn klein winzig bedeutet. Es gab ein Badezimmer direkt neben der Eingangstür rechts, darin ein Waschbecken, eine Toilette und eine Dusche auf geschätzt dreieinhalb Quadratmetern, dann drei Betten nebeneinander – Ich sicherte mir schnellstens das Bett am Fenster – einen kleinen (winzigen) Tisch mit Fernseher, daneben einen weitaus größeren (winzigen) Tisch für irgendwas und irgendwie fand noch ein flacher Kleiderschrank Platz. Und nun ja, das war neben drei Menschen schon quasi alles, was in den Raum passte. Drei Sterne-Hotel. Es war etwa Zehn Uhr vierzig und das Chaos begann zwanzig Minuten später. Zugegeben, Chaos ist eine recht heftige Bezeichnung, es handelte sich eher um ein Chaöschen, ein Mini-Chaos, quasi eine organisatorische Verwurschtelung, wie mein Großvater zu sagen pflegte. Adriana war, ohne ihr zu nahe treten zu wollen, eine blöde Kuh, die tatsächlich so blöd war, dass es mich schon gar nicht mehr nervte. Dazu gesagt: Üblicherweise nerven mich dumme Menschen, weil es nach wie vor die winzige Hoffnung gibt, dass sie irgendwann irgendwie irgendwas dazulernen könnten, es aber vermutlich nicht tun. Adriana aber… nun, ich betrachtete ihre Dummheit inzwischen schlichtweg als ihren natürlichen Daseinszustand. Afrikaner sind schwarz, Japaner sind klein, Adriana war dumm. Ganz einfach. Nichtsdestotrotz erreichte es ein neues Ausmaß, als sie sich ein Zimmer mit ihrem Freund teilen wollte. Sein Name ist mir entfallen, also nennen wir ihn einfach mal Kevin. Nun sprach allein schon die für Klassenfahrten allgemein geltende Regel der Unterscheidung von Jungenzimmern und Mädchenzimmern gegen das geschlechterübergreifende Teilen eines Zimmers. Dem zum Trotz hätte es gewiss niemanden gestört, hätten die beiden sich einfach ein Zimmer geteilt. Blöde Sache, die dem entgegenstand: Für das Zimmer, das Adriana sich mit Kevin teilen wollte, waren noch zwei weitere Mädchen eingeteilt, nämlich irgendein Noname-Charakter, der mich nie gekümmert hatte, und Jamaika, die sich als Hauptquelle für meine Informationen bezüglich dieses Chao… dieser Verwurschtelung herauskristallisieren sollte. Wir hätten nun also ein Zimmer mit drei Betten gehabt, in dem Drei Mädchen und ein Junge geschlafen hätten. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass daraus letzten Endes nichts wurde, aber es hatte Folgen. Und diese Folgen waren weitaus weitreichender, als ich es mir damals erträumt hätte. Hauptteil: Ein Deal mit dem Teufel, oder: Wenn es doch bei sexueller Belästigung geblieben wäre Abschnitt Eins: Trinkermund tut Wahrheit kund Vielen Menschen ist überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass Prag auch in den Bereichen, die von Sightseeing-Suchties gelobt werden wie der Wein im Becher, entweder potthässlich ist oder aber kaum über die Schönheit einer kleinen, westdeutschen Einkaufsmeile hinauskommt, was eigentlich jedwede Motivation, sich die Stadt anzusehen, im Keim hätte ersticken sollen, aber was wäre dies doch für ein Lotterleben, wenn da tatsächlich jemand dran gedacht hätte? Das interessanteste war da noch der Ausflug in das Konzentrationslager Theresienstadt, eine gewaltige Anlage ohne für mich erkennbare Struktur. Aber wer braucht bei bestialischem Massenmord schon ein System? Es vergingen auf diese Weise drei deprimierende Tage, die ich nie mehr zurückbekommen würde, bis sich am Abend des dritten Tages eine Gruppe Schüler mit den Lehrern zusammen zu einem Club auf machten, um „abzufeiern“ Dass Jugendsprache auch immer so ein semantischer Horror sein muss… Wie dem auch sei, es stellte sich für mich natürlich keineswegs die Frage, ob ich mitgehen oder die entspannende Ruhe allein im Zimmer genießen würde, und wenn diese Frage sich gestellt hätte, wäre die Antwort klarer gewesen als eine frisch geputzte Fensterscheibe. Während also meine Zimmergenossen mit dem Großteil der Klasse unterwegs waren und vermutlich auch um Mitternacht nicht zurück sein würden, legte ich mich aufs Bett und schnappte mir ein Buch, das ich mir zur Ablenkung mitgenommen hatte. Es handelte sich dabei um ein Drama, das ich mir zugelegt hatte, weil die Hauptfigur eine sehr kontroverse und philosophische Sicht auf die Welt hatte und dies gerne in gedanklichen Monologen kundtat. Besonders interessant wurde es dann dadurch, dass sie mit diesen Kommentaren ihr fortschreitendes Krebsleiden würzte und so weiter und so fort… Ich merkte, dass ich eingedöst sein musste, als es an der Zimmertür klopfte. Ich richtete mich auf, blickte auf meine Armbanduhr, die Elf Uhr dreizehn anzeigte, und dann zur Tür. Gerade jetzt öffnete sie sich einen spaltbreit und ich wünschte dem rückständigen Sicherheitssystem Aids. Statt, wie es heutzutage üblich ist, einer elektronischen Kartenerkennung hatte dieses Hotel noch klassische Schlüssellöcher, allerdings mehr schlecht als recht passende Schlüssel, weshalb unsere Klasse allgemein dazu übergegangen war, die Türen einfach nicht abzuschließen, sondern stattdessen immer zu klopfen, wenn man was wollte. Hier hatte nun allerdings nicht nur jemand geklopft, sondern die Aufforderung, bitte doch einzutreten, nicht abgewartet. Als sie den Kopf durch den Türspalt steckte, erkannte ich Eileen. Selten habe ich so eine tiefschürfende Freude verspürt, dachte ich sarkastisch und legte das Buch zur Seite, das ich noch in meiner schlaftrunkenen Hand gehalten hatte. „Darf ich reinkommen?“ waren die ersten Worte, die sie sprach, und mir war, als würde sie ein wenig lallen. Ich fragte mich, ob sie getrunken hatte, nickte als Antwort und fragte mich sofort, ob ich ebenfalls besoffen war. Eileen jedenfalls musste es ganz bestimmt sein, denn sie lief nicht hinein, sie torkelte. Einmal halb durch den Raum wie ein Ganzkörper-Wackeldackel, kam vor mir zum Stehen und schien nachzudenken, was dann zu tun sei. Die folgenden anderthalb Sekunden nutzte ich, um sie so anzusehen, wie sie war. Eine für die Außentemperaturen erstaunlich dünne Bluse, hellblau und ein wenig durchsichtig, sodass sich der Stoff ihres BHs sehen ließ, dazu eine dieser Jeanshosen, bei denen man die Löcher an den Knien mit zahlt. Ihre Haare, schulterlang und fast so schwarz wie ihr Nachname, umrahmten ihr Gesicht, das zugleich nervös, schüchtern und desorientiert wirkte. Ihre nussbraunen Augen waren leicht verklärt. Der Moment war vorbei, als sie sich auf das nebenstehende Bett setzte, beziehungsweise versuchte, der Schwerkraft ordentlich Arbeit abzunehmen. Die Federn der Matratze quietschten gequält, und während sie mehr lag als saß, lehnte ich mich gegen das hinter mir befindliche Fenster und sah sie an: „Was treibt dich denn hierher? Ich dachte, die Party dauert noch an.“ „Tut sie auch.“, nuschelte sie. Tut schie auh. Ich hasse es, wenn Betrunkene zu reden versuchen. „Aber ich war nicht dabei.“ Aba ich wah nich dabei. Immerhin waren zwei Worte klar und verständlich. Ich wertete das als einen Pluspunkt. „Ich hab mich hier etwas angesäuselt.“ Sie kicherte ein wenig und legte sich dann flach auf das Bett, ausgestreckt und mit geschlossenen Augen. Ihre Bluse war hochgerutscht, sodass ihr Bauch nackt dalag, und mir fiel auf, dass sie, selbst wenn ihre Streckung dein Eindruck verfälschen mochte, wirklich schlank war. Nicht dünn wie Magermodels, deren bloße Existenz in Frankreich mittlerweile verboten war, sondern auf attraktive Weise schlank und ich war mir sicher, wenn die Bluse noch weiter hochgerutscht wäre, wäre der Übergang von Brust zu Bauch so perfekt wie die erste Zellteilung des Universums gewesen – abgesehen von dem Mist, der auf diese Zellteilung folgte – und ebenso vermutlich der Rest ihres Körpers. Unverzüglich, wenngleich ohne verdächtige Hektik, wandte ich den Blick ab, als sie weiterlallte: „Ich glaub… wir haben noch nie wirklich miteinander geredet, hm? Uns noch nie richtig unterhalten.“ Ich dachte unweigerlich an die kurze Unterhaltung mit ihr zurück, die ich im Bus geführt hatte und die mir eigentlich vollkommen ausreichte, sagte aber nichts. Mit einer Betrunkenen zu diskutieren macht keinen Spaß. „Hab dich irgendwie nie wirklich nach was gefragt.“, nuschelte sie und fügte dann hinzu: „Also sowas wie Hobbys und so.“ hopies unso. Mit etwas Glück würde sie an ihrer eigenen Zunge ersticken, wenn sie noch weiter redete. „Was machst du denn gerne?“ Ich dachte nach, fragte mich, ob ich darauf antworten sollte, aber als sie mich geradezu absurd drängend ansah, wurde dieser Gedanke auch obsolet: „Musik hören, lesen, so Zeug.“ murmelte ich und machte dann eine Pause, die demonstrativ darauf hinwies, dass ich die Sache damit für beendet betrachtete. Eileen sah das natürlich ganz anders: „Wie schön, schön… Hast du ne Freundin?“ Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Das kam unerwartet, nicht nur, weil es mehr als unrealistisch war, so etwas überhaupt zu denken, und außerdem verwirrte es mich völlig, dass sie plötzlich mit einer so privaten Frage ankam. Perplex schüttelte ich den Kopf. Sie nahm es mit schiefgelegtem Kopf hin und verschränkte die Arme über ihren Brüsten, was sie in ihrer liegenden Position merkwürdig absurd aussehen ließ: „Cool.“, murmelte sie und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie überhaupt nicht kapiert hatte, wie meine Antwort ausgefallen war. Vielleicht wusste sie nicht mal mehr, was sie gefragt hatte. „Ich hasse Adrianna.“ begehrte sie plötzlich auf und verwirrte mich noch mehr. Die Wechselfrequenz für Unterhaltungsthemen bei Betrunkenen hat etwas erschreckend Unsystematisches und Unvorhersehbares. Wie soll man sich seine zynischen Kommentare denn bitte zurechtlegen, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, was als nächstes kommt? Andererseits interessierte es mich gewissermaßen schon, wie diese Aussage jetzt zustande gekommen war, denn auch wenn Eileen mir Adrianna nicht viel zu tun hatte, schien sie mir doch immer zu nett, um wirklich einen Groll gegen jemanden zu hegen. Ich fragte also nach und meine neue Entertainerin, plötzlich im Rausch des Erzählens, richtete sich auf, wobei ihre Bluse zwar wieder über den Bauch rutschte, jedoch ebenso von ihrer linken Schulter auf den Oberarm. Ich sah, dass sie drei Narben auf der Schulter hatte, dünne, lange Striche, zu ebenmäßig um von einer Katze oder einem Ast kommen zu können, die sich weiß von der Haut abhoben. „Also, das war doch mal voll daneben gewesen, was sie…“ „Ist gewesen.“, fuhr mir aus dem Hals, und als sie mich mit müder Verwirrung anblickte, erklärte ich: „Es ist gewesen, nicht war gewesen.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen und schwang die Beine vom Bett, um sich mir direkt gegenüber zu setzen. Ihre Augen versuchten, sich in die meinen zu bohren: „Ist doch egal. Jedenfalls war… ist… wie auch immer, ihre Idee mit Kevin ins Zimmer zu gehen war ja mal total daneben gewes… also, total daneben, weißt du?“ Unwillkürlich nickte ich. Die Sache hatte noch die ganze Woche für Furore gesorgt und ging selbst unter dem nicht unter, was danach kam… aber ich will ja nicht vorgreifen. „Ich meine, sieh mich an. Ich bin betrunken und hab gekifft, und selbst ich weiß, dass das hirnverblödet ist.“ „Hirnverbrannt.“, verbesserte ich sie, schmunzelte aber dabei. Also Alkohol und Marihuana? Vermutlich hat Jamaika wieder zugeschlagen. „Du bist n ziemlicher… wie sagt man? Wortverdreichseler? Wort… Arier?“ „Ich glaube, das Wort das du suchst lautet Grammatiknazi, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das nicht bin. Ich verbessere einfach nur gerne.“ Sie nickte ein paar Sekunden lang lächelnd und meinte dann: „Wie nett von dir.“, was sie mit einer solchen Überzeugung sagte, dass ich mich fragte, ob Jamaika das Graß vielleicht modifiziert hatte, mit echtem Graß, Kandiszucker, einer experimentellen Giftsubstanz, irgend so was halt. Abgelenkt wurden meine Gedanken allerdings, als Eileen sich daraufhin einfach zurückfallen ließ, quer über die Matratze, den Körper angespannt, da ihr Kopf auf der anderen Seite hinunterhing, die Beine vor mir gespreizt um die Lage zu halten. Mein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich über ihren Körper, die aus dieser Position geradezu aggressiv ins Auge springenden Rundungen ihrer Brüste und ich fragte mich, ob sie sich ihrer Reize in diesem Moment bewusst war. Dann sagte sie: „Irgendwie wünschte ich mir, Adrianna würde sterben. Heute, Morgen, irgendwann. Ist das nicht komisch?“ Komisch wäre jetzt nicht unbedingt das Wort, das ich dafür veranschlagt hätte, aber Meinungen können bekanntlich auseinander gehen. Ich selbst hatte mich schon oft dabei ertappt, mich kleinen Gedankenspielen hinzugeben, nicht nur gegen Adrianna, sondern allgemein gegen Leute, die ich nicht mochte. Etwa eine fiktionale Axt, die vom Himmel fällt, ein Cyborg, der die Jagd eröffnet wie der Terminator… irgendwas kurzweiliges, blutiges. Insofern konnte ich Eileens Ansicht schon gewissermaßen nachvollziehen, aber offen darüber sprechen? Alkohol kann einem offenbar echt das Gehirn versauen. „Ich meine es ernst.“, nuschelte sie und richtete sich schwungvoll wieder auf, nur um danach ihren Kopf zu halten. Durch die liegende Position und das schnelle Aufstehen war ihr Kreislauf durcheinander geraten. Dennoch wiederholte sie sich: „Ich meine es ernst. Ich wäre voll dafür, dass ihr mal jemand einen voll in die Schnauze haut.“ Inne schnause haudd, wobei sie eine eher wabbelige Schlagimitation durchführte: „Oder sie n Bach runter wirft, oder n Messer in sie reinsticht, bis sie keinen Mucks nicht mehr macht.“ Ich ballte meine linke Hand zur Faust, um ruhig zu bleiben: „Keinen reicht, das Nicht ist überflüssig. Wie hast du es eigentlich in den Deutsch-LK geschafft? Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass du wolltest, dass sie jemand eine Brücke runter wirft, denn einen Bach… nun, ich bezweifle, dass die Folgen da allzu tödlich sind.“ „Nicht, wenn man ihr vorher n Trichter in den Mund schiebt.“, lallte sie, und ich gab mich einer Sekunde lang dieser urkomischen Vorstellung hin, auf die man wirklich nur unter Drogen kommen konnte. Dann lehnte Eileen sich vor und führte ihr Gesicht ganz nah an das Meine, durchbohrte mich mit leicht geröteten, nussbraunen Augen. Ihr Atem stank nach Alkohol: „Ohne Scheiß, wenn jetzt jemand Adrianna melken würde wie… äääh, schlachten, meine ich, schlachten würde wie die dumme Kuh, die sie ist, dann… ich glaube, dann wäre ich irgendwie glücklich.“ Sie lächelte wie ein kleines Kind, dem man gerade gesagt hat, dass es Barbies Puppenhaus zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen würde, und schnüffelte kurz: „Hm… du riechst gut.“, murmelte sie und lehnte sich plötzlich haltlos nach vorne, levitierte gewissermaßen auf mein Bett und lehnte sich an meine Schulter, sanft durch die Nase einatmend: „Oh ja, du duftest… duftest so… so duftig.“ kicherte sie, und ich versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, was mir bedauerlicherweise nicht gänzlich gelang. Ich erkannte die Situation – Arm in Arm mit einer betrunkenen, aber attraktiven jungen Frau – und ihre Absurdität, jedoch keinen Sinn dahinter, noch eine Möglichkeit, es zu unterbinden. Die nächsten Worte, die Eileen sprach, klangen verhältnismäßig klar und deutlich: „Ich mag dich.“ Sie zögerte, dann hob sie den Kopf und blickte mir in die Augen. Ihre Nase berührte die Meine, nur für eine Sekunde, und ich spürte, dass ihre Lippen nur Millimeter von einem Kuss entfernt waren. Ich unterdrückte den Würgereiz, der sich ob ihres enormen Alkoholgestanks in meiner Kehle breit machte, und verfluchte einerseits die Erfinder von Alkohol und andererseits Jamaika für ihre Großzügigkeit beim Verteilen von ihren nur der Form halber geheimen Drogenvorräten. „Ich… mag dich wirklich, wirklich sehr.“, sagte Eileen und legte mir ihre Hände auf die Wangen, hielt meinen Kopf in einer sanften Schale – nicht, dass es nötig gewesen wäre. Ich habe das starre Sitzen praktisch perfektioniert – und lächelte sanft, beinahe als wäre sie bei Verstand: „Darf ich dich küssen?“ Diese Aussage war genug. Mit eher vorgetäuschter Sanftheit löste ich mich aus ihrem Griff und schob sie ein wenig zurück: „Weißt du, Eileen, nichts für ungut, aber du bist high und besoffen, also… es war ja ganz lustig zu sehen, wie du dich selbst veralberst… aber jetzt reicht es. Außerdem…“ Ich deutete auf mein Buch, „… war ich ohnehin dabei, was zu lesen, wobei du nur störst. Weißt ja, wo die Tür ist.“ Demonstrativ griff ich nach dem Buch und blätterte es durch, bis ich die Seite fand, an der ich eingeschlafen sein musste. Lesen tat ich jedoch nicht, vielmehr betrachtete ich heimlich Eileens verzweifelten Versuch, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, während sie ebenso verzweifelt darauf hin arbeitete, den Raum zu verlassen, ohne sich auf dem Weg vom Bett bis zur Tür ein gravitationsbedingtes Techtelmechtel mit dem Fußboden zu bescheren. Es wäre ein so absurder, lachhafter und durch und durch amüsanter Anblick gewesen, wäre mir nicht ein Spruch eingefallen, den ich aus dem Lateinunterricht kannte: In Vino veritas. Im Wein liegt die Wahrheit, wobei der Wein Metapher war für… nun, Alkohol. Wenn diese Aussage soweit für bare Münze zu nehmen war, würde das zweierlei bedeuten. Erstens: Eileen mochte mich sehr, so sehr jedenfalls, dass sie mich hatte küssen wollen. Zweitens, und weitaus relevanter: Sie wollte wirklich, dass Adrianna starb. Dass jemand sie umbrachte. Abschnitt Zwei: Der Schwarze auf dem Schwarzmarkt Der Nächste Morgen begann für mich um halb sieben Uhr, da ich gerne vor meinen Mitbewohnern in der Dusche war, um das warme Wasser abgreifen zu können. Außerdem war die Belüftungsanlage in dem Raum defekt, sodass jeder Duschgang das Atmen erschwerte. Danach bliebe mir noch gut eine Stunde, mich fertig zu machen und zu frühstücken, bis wir wieder einen kleinen Ausflug machen würden, auf den ich mich entgegen jeder Erwartung sogar… nein, nicht freute, aber es kam dem nahe. Über die Qualität eines Prager Drei Sterne-Frühstücks will ich hier lieber schweigen, es reicht mir schon, dass ich es nicht ausgekotzt habe und Gott ist mein Zeuge, die Versuchung war groß. Springen wir also gleich zu dem Punkt, da wir uns alle um Zehn vor Acht in den Bus setzten, jeder auf den Platz, den er auch auf der Hinreise gesessen hatte. Für mich bedeutete das folgerichtig ein Platz zwischen dem Fenster und meiner neuen Lieblingstrinkerin. Ich überlegte gerade, ob und wenn ja wie ich sie ein wenig aufziehen konnte, als sie sich mit hochrotem Kopf neben mir auf die gepolsterte Sitzfläche sinken ließ. Blickkontakt mied sie, aber als der Bus schließlich anfuhr, sprach sie wenigstens. „Ähm… wegen gestern…“, begann sie, und ich machte mich darauf gefasst, zu hören, dass sie das alles ja nicht so gemeint hatte et cetera, aber ich wurde überrascht, denn wie sich herausstellte… „Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern… außer daran, dass ich zu dir ins Zimmer gekommen bin.“, nuschelte sie, nach wie vor auf ihre Füße starrend, „und, also… na ja, hab ich irgendwas… seltsames gemacht?“ Ich dachte an den stinkenden beinahe-Kuss und ihr recht unverhohlenes Geständnis ihrer offenbar aus Geistiger Umnachtung entstandenen Gefühle mir gegenüber, wollte den Kopf schütteln, aber sie war noch nicht fertig und setzte mit einem ausgesprochen beschämt klingenden Flüstern: „War ich… na ja, irgendwie nackt?“ Fast hätte ich gelacht. Die Gelegenheit war da gewesen, kein Zweifel, aber das war weniger das, was mich amüsierte, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass sie vermutlich heute Morgen nackt aufgewacht sein musste, ohne Erinnerung daran, sich ausgezogen zu haben. Vor meinem geistigen Auge bildete sich ein Szenario, demzufolge ich bei weitem nicht der einzige gewesen war, der einen denkwürdigen Besuch von Eileen bekommen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte: „Zu keinem Zeitpunkt, jedenfalls nicht in meiner Gegenwart.“ Ihr Kopf errötete noch mehr, aber sie schien erleichtert: „Gut, dann… hab ich mich in meinem Zimmer ausgez… na ja, ist ja auch egal.“ Ich nickte überflüssigerweise und verfluchte die verpasste Gelegenheit für ein astreines Mobbing, besänftigte mich aber mit dem Gedanken, das ausgleichen zu können. Weit mehr als ausgleichen. Selbst ohne meine nächsten Worte mitzurechnen: „Allerdings solltest du ein wenig an deinen Kompetenzen in Sachen Alkohol und Kommunikation arbeiten.“, grinste ich und als sie mich verständnislos ansah, fügte ich hinzu: „Deine Grammatik hatte was von einem Deutschtürken aus Bayern. Unschön anzuhören.“ Oh ja, der Morgen war gerettet. Der Ausflug war für mich insofern interessant, dass mehrere Ereignisse und Tatsachen auf diese Weise ziemlich gut ineinandergriffen, wie Zahnräder in einer Uhr. Tatsache Eins: Es war uns verboten, gefährliche Gegenstände auf die Klassenfahrt mitzunehmen, und im Gegensatz zum Alkohol- und Drogenverbot wurde das kontrolliert. Es war also sicher, dass niemand eine Waffe dabei haben würde. Tatsache Zwei: Ich hatte letzte Nacht noch eine Weile wachgelegen und über das nachgedacht, was Eileen über Adrianna gesagt hatte. Dass es sie freuen würde, wenn jemand sie töten würde. Tatsache Drei hing damit zusammen: In Vino veritas, was ich mittlerweile als Fakt betrachtete. Tatsache Vier: Der Ausflug ging zum Prager Schwarzmarkt. Ich weiß bis Heute nicht, wer auf die Idee hatte kommen können, mit einer Schulklasse einen Schwarzmarkt zu besuchen, aber es kam mir sehr gelegen. Als wir ankamen, stellte sich der Schwarzmarkt als eine Art riesiger, vor Schmutz starrender Platz heraus, auf dem sich die verschiedensten Abkömmlinge der sozialen Graustufen wiederfinden lassen konnten. Von oben betrachtet hätte es etwa so ausgesehen, dass es ein gewaltiges Viereck gab, an deren Rändern Restaurants, Imbissbuden und dergleichen befanden, dann ein etwa zehn Meter breiter, betonierter Weg, auf dem man um die Mitte herumgehen konnte, die im Grunde aus einem riesigen Zelt bestand, das ich im Nachhinein auf mindestens dreihundert Quadratmeter schätzen würde. Dort gab es eng beieinander alle möglichen Marktstände, auf denen ungeniert alles angeboten wurde von Kleidung über Uhren – Ich erinnere mich an einen Händler, der ein wenig Deutsch verstand. Erik fragte ihn, ob die Rolex echt sei (allein das schon eine lächerliche Idee auf einem Schwarzmarkt) und der Verkäufer lächelte, nickte und sagte: „Oh ja, ist echt. Echt gefälscht.“ – bis hin zum Juwel meines Interesses: Waffen. Jetzt hatte ich natürlich kein nennenswertes Interesse daran, eine Schießerei anzufangen, aber ein Messer? Warum nicht? Da sprangen mir auch gleich einige ins Auge, die meisten entweder groß oder verziert oder beides, wobei ich weder das eine noch das andere brauchen konnte. Für mein Vorhaben benötigte ich etwas Schlichtes, pragmatisch Verwendbares… Ich entschied mich letzten Endes für ein günstiges Springmesser mit glattem Stahlgriff, das mir ein Maximalpigmentierter anbot, und ich achtete krankhaft darauf, dass mich niemand beim Kauf beobachtete. Es ging schnell, diskret und schon fühlte ich einen 8cm-Griff mit einer 7cm-Klinge in meiner Hosentasche. Der Rest des Tages war Unterhaltung. Und eine ganze Menge Nervosität. Letztere verflog auch nicht am Abend, als ich mich meinem Vorhaben immer mehr näherte und mir Gedanken darüber machte, was passieren würde, wenn etwas schief ging… und wie ich letzten Endes den Verdacht am besten von mir abperlen lassen könnte. Ich dachte stundenlang nach, bis es irgendwann Drei Uhr Morgens war, der Tag unserer Abreise und letzte Möglichkeit für mich, zu tun, was zu tun war. Abschnitt Drei: Romeo und Julia am Baum der Erkenntnis Es war nicht irgendeine Schlange, die mich führte, es war Die Schlange, jenes intrigante Untier, dem jedwedes Verderben entstammte. Die Schlange, die Eva gesagt hatte: „Iss vom Baum der Erkenntnis.“ Die Schlange, die Eva daraufhin gesagt hatte: „Gib deinem Mann davon zu essen.“ Die Schlange, die daraufhin den Menschen und jede seiner Taten verdammte, sie verurteilte zu ewiger Pein, ewiger Qual in einem unwürdigen Leben. Diese Schlange glitt vor mir über den Boden und zischelte leise vor sich hin. Wann immer ich einen Blick auf ihre Augen erhaschte, schien sie mich zu verspotten und schon da hätte mir klar sein können, dass sie mich verraten müsste. Immerhin war sie Die Schlange. Sie verriet mich nicht. Stattdessen glitt sie von Tür zu Tür, an der, die für mich bedeutsam war, bis auf die Klinke, drückte sie für mich herunter. Stumm dankend trat ich ein und blickte mich um. Auf der einen Seite des Raumes stand ein Stockbett, darin Jamaika und die Klassenkameradin, deren Name mir entfallen war. Auf der anderen Seite Adrianna. Dieses dämliche Miststück. Ich ließ zehn Sekunden nach jedem Schritt verstreichen um zu sehen, ob eines der Mädchen aufgewacht war, aber nachdem ich direkt vor Adrianna stand, schliefen alle noch immer ruhig und selig. Ich sah an mir herunter: meine Kleidung war dunkelrot, was helfen sollte, getrocknete Blutspritzer für den ersten Blick zu verschleiern. Meine Hände steckten in Einweggummihandschuhen, die man sich auf einer Behinderten-Toilette hatte ziehen können. Und in der rechten Hand lag das Messer. Fünfundneunzig Gramm billiger, aber scharfer Stahl. Mein Grinsen musste echt verstörend aussehen. Ich schob Adrianna die Klinge durch das geschlossene linke Auge, bohrte ein Loch durch das Lid und die weiße Masse des Augapfels, zerfetzte die Netzhaut und ihr Gehirn, indem ich ein wenig hin und her drehte, was ich da in der Hand hatte. Adriannas intaktes Auge sprang auf, aber kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Ich zog das Messer aus dem Auge heraus, überlegte, ob ich sie festhalten sollte, aber offenbar war die Verletzung bereits zu stark. Wenn sie wohl auch mitbekam, was mit ihr passierte, war sie zumindest unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Sie würde es nie mehr müssen, denn ich schnitt ein Loch in die Seite ihres Halses. Dabei stellte ich mich, ohne prahlen zu wollen, sehr geschickt an, denn ich schnitt mit der rechten Hand in die Seite ihrer Kehle, die von mir ab- und der Wand zugewandt war, deckte die zugleich mit meiner freien Hand ab und vermied so, dass ein Blutspurenanalyst irgendeine Verbindung zu mir hätte herstellen können. Dann genoss ich, wie das Blut in einem steten Schwall aus Adrianna heraussuppte, sich in die Decke, das Kissen und die Matratze setzte und bald zu stinken anfangen würde. Dann begann der komplizierte Teil. Jamaikas Tasche zu öffnen, ohne Lärm durch den Reißverschluss zu machen, war schwer, letzten Endes aber machbar. Als ich dann so weit war, überlegte ich es mir anders und ging ein Risiko ein, indem ich zu Jamaika schlich, hoffend, dass sie zu zugedröhnt war um etwas zu merken. Etwa, dass ich ihre Hand nahm und einmal um den Griff des Messer schloss. Danach legte ich es in ihre Tasche, gut versteckt natürlich. Gleich neben dem Rest ihrer Drogen. Mal sehen, was die Bullen davon halten würden. Die Schlange wartete an der Tür auf mich und lachte. Ich war keinesfalls verwundert darüber, das mich die Tat selbst vergleichsweise kalt gelassen hatte, immerhin war es eine bewusste Entscheidung, die ich getroffen hatte, aber mein Unterbewusstsein war da offenbar einer anderen Ansicht, weshalb ich unter ziemlich verstörenden Träumen litt. Ich war in einer Dimension von etwas, das ich unwillkürlich als Wahres Rot bezeichnete. Ich nannte es Wahres Rot, da es das einzige Rot war, das diesen Namen verdienen konnte. So voll, so tief, so… so rot, dass einfach jedes Rot der Welt dagegen verblassen musste. Ich war einfach da, aber ich war nicht allein. Vor mir war Adrianna, bleich und tot, aber lebendig wie eh und je, sie sah mich an, fragend, missbilligend. Sie öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie schreien, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Ich blickte auf ihren Hals, an dessen Seite sich ein Loch befand, ein kleiner Schlitz, kaum mehr. Sie tastete danach, schob ihre Hand hinein, vergrößerte es und nahm die andere Hand dazu, um Haut und Fleisch aufzureißen. Statt Blut kam eine Schlange heraus. Es war nicht Die Schlange, aber es war eine wundervoll schillernde, strahlende Kreatur, eine gottgleiche Missgeburt von allem, was Schlecht ist auf der Welt. Sie schlängelte sich aus dem vertrocknenden Körper der Frau, die ich getötet hatte, wurde größer und größer und immer gewaltiger. Dann begann sie, sich zu formen. Zuerst brachen die Schultern durch ihre Haut, begleitet von Armen, ihre Körpermitte zog sich zusammen und formte sich zu einem Becken. Der Schwanz brach in der Mitte durch wie ein Plattwurm und bildete zwei ewig lange, wunderschöne Beine. Die Brust wölbte sich nach außen, nur leicht, und auf der linken Schulter glänzten Drei dünne Striche, Narben der Vergangenheit. Und mir wurde klar, dass ich richtig gelegen hatte mit meiner Vermutung: Der Übergang von Eileens Brust zu ihrem Bauch war perfekt. Sie grinste, hielt mich in ihrem Blick gefangen, und als ich erkannte, dass ihre Augen noch immer denen der Schlange glichen, versuchte ich erschrocken, einzuatmen. Es misslang, denn die Luft war Blut. Als ich erwachte merkte ich, dass ich mir die Lippe aufgebissen hatte. Außerdem merkte ich, was mich geweckt hatte. Der Schrei musste im ganzen Hotel zu hören sein. Kein Zweifel, man hatte Adrianna gefunden. Wenngleich mein Ego groß ist, bin ich kein Prahler. Wenn ich nun also sage, dass ich es irgendwie geschafft habe, einen perfekten Mord zu begehen, dann wisst ihr, dass ich nicht angebe, sondern lediglich eine Tatsache erwähne. Die Polizei kam nicht mal in die Nähe des Gedankens, mich verdächtigen zu wollen, und das Messer, das blutverschmiert neben Jamaikas Drogen lag, noch dazu mit ihren Fingerabdrücken dran, machten die Sachlage glasklar: Jamaika hatte im Drogenrausch ein Messer gezückt, auf Adrianna eingestochen und sich dann wieder schlafen gelegt. Spitzenmäßige Polizeiarbeit, Applaus, Applaus, Applaus, Kermit wäre stolz auf euch. Und ich saß nur da, grinste in mich hinein und sagte mir, dass ein paar skurrile Albträume ein lascher Preis waren. Letzten Endes sind meine Erinnerungen an diesen Tag ein wenig getrübt, vielleicht weil ich etwa eine Stunde Schlaf bekommen hatte, vielleicht wegen dem Rausch der Macht, den ein Mord ohne Folgen so mit sich bringt. Aber eine Sache weiß ich noch ganz genau. Diese eine, letzte… wichtigste Sache. Unsere Abreise verzögerte sich in logischer Konsequenz um etwa zehn Stunden, aber da die vermeintliche Täterin dingfest gemacht wurde, konnten wir anderen ohne großen Bürokratischen Zettelkrieg gen Heimat fahren. Mir war nach feiern zumute, denn wer sich noch erinnert weiß: Ich hasse Klassenfahrten. Aber meine Fröhlichkeit zu zeigen wäre natürlich alles andere als klug, denn wie mir wundersamerweise auffiel schien es niemanden zu geben, der über das frühzeitige Ableben einer unbeliebten, dämlichen Kackbratze erfreut war. Alle weinten und jammerten… Wie dem auch sei, es war fast sieben Uhr Abends, als wir in den Bus einstiegen, ich erneut neben Eileen – was mich irgendwie freute. Es bestand ein kranker Reiz darin, neben der Person zu sitzen, die das alles angestoßen hatte, ohne sich daran zu erinnern – und den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Wir erreichten gerade die Autobahn, als Eileen mich anstieß und wie beiläufig erwähnte: „Wirklich furchtbar, nicht wahr? Ich frage mich, wie man auf eine solche Idee kommt. Wer tut so etwas bloß?“ Ich setzte dazu an, mit „Jamaika, ganz offensichtlich.“ Zu antworten, aber als ich in ihre nussbraunen Augen blickte, gefror mir der Satz wie Salz auf der Zunge und mir wurde bewusst, dass sie es wusste. Dass sie mich belogen hatte, was diesen Abend anging. Sie erinnerte sich an alles. An jedes verdammte Wort. Epilog: Der fantastische Ursprung einer ausgesprochen unangenehmen Entität Abschnitt Eins: Haselnuss Sie erwuchs aus der zweiten Haselnuss, die wiederum der erste Spross des Baumes war, aus dem die erste Haselnuss erwachsen war. Sie viel zu Boden, als die Zeit reif war, und ein Tier nahm sie auf, tollte damit herum wie ein Baby mit seiner Rassel, bis die Haselnuss in ein kleines Loch fiel. Dort lag sie zwei Tage, bis aber ein leichtes Rütteln durch den Boden ging, sich das Loch mit Erde füllte und die Haselnuss schließlich wurzelte. Die Haselnuss knackte auf und breitete sich aus, setzte den Kern für eine Existenz, deren Ausmaße zu dieser Zeit noch nicht einmal hätten erahnt werden können... gab es doch niemanden, der in der Lage war, zu ahnen. Die Haselnuss wuchs und wuchs, häufte Erde zur Seite auf dem unaufhaltsamen Weg in die Höhe, an die Luft, zur Sonne. Nach fünf Jahren warf sie einen tiefen Schatten auf die Welt, und das Gras um sie herum verdorrte. Es verging eine Zeitspanne, die nicht messbar war, bis sich die Haselnuss ihrer selbst bewusst wurde, erkannte was sie war und – was noch viel wichtiger war – Dass sie war. Sie begann zu atmen und sich zu strecken, öffnete Blätter und Blüten gegen den Wind, seufzte bei der Berührung der Wolken, die sie sich nur vorstellen konnte. Sie jammerte im Winter, wenn sie fror, sie jauchzte im Sommer, wenn sich Vögel in ihren Zweigen niederließen. Sie jauchzte, denn sie hatte Hunger, der gestillt werden konnte. Abschnitt Zwei: Auf Holz geklopft Die Haselnuss lebte ein bewusstes, aber zumeist regloses Leben, existierte einfach nur und das über viele, viele Jahrtausende hinweg. Der Zug der Zivilisation ging an ihr vorbei, sodass sie zwar vor den Menschen da gewesen war, von ihrer Ankunft aber nichts merkte, bis es zu spät war. Es war ein Mann, mit fünfundzwanzig Jahren erstaunlich alt für die damalige Zeit, der mit seiner Axt durch den Wald schritt und nach gutem, stabilen Holz suchte. Fündig wurde er auf der trockenen Lichtung, die die Haselnuss um sich gescharrt hatte. Er lächelte und sagte etwas, was die Haselnuss nicht verstand, denn sie kannte keine Sprache. Dann hob er die Axt und ließ sie herniederfahren. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Er schlug drei Kerben in das Holz, auf Höhe seiner Wade, und hob die Axt zu einem vierten Schlag, konnte sie aber nicht mehr sinken lassen. Als er den Blick hob, sah er, dass sie sich in einem Ast verhakt hatte. Keine Schwierigkeit, denn er war kräftig gebaut, konnte also, wie er glaubte, die Axt losreißen und weitermachen, aber kaum, dass er zu ziehen begann, wurde er Zeuge einer Geburt, die ihm und seinesgleichen auf ewig fremd bleiben sollte. Der Stamm der Haselnuss knackte, krachte und verformte sich, zog sich etwa mittig ein wenig zusammen. Die Äste verwoben sich zu zwei langen, schlanken Stelzen, die parallel in den Himmel ragten, die Wurzeln hoben sich aus der Erde und legten sich um, bis sie wirr und schmutzig aufrecht am Stamm lagen. Es taten sich Wölbungen am Stamm auf, oben wie unten, und der Axtschwinger vergaß, wie man denken konnte, bis er es wieder konnte. Und als er es konnte, blickte er auf eine schlanke, dunkelhäutige Frau, die, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt, den Kopf auf dem Boden und die Beine in der Luft, dort stand, wo die Haselnuss gerade noch gewesen war. Diese Frau aber war nicht einfach eine Frau, denn selbst kopfüber überragte sie den Axtschwinger um mehr als das dreifache, was sich auf etwa Sechs Meter hätte berechnen lassen, wären Zahlen den Menschen schon bekannt gewesen. So aber blickte der Mann einfach nur den übergroßen Körper einer göttlich erscheinenden Wesenheit an, aus deren Linker Schulter Blut aus drei dünnen Schnitten quoll. Dann drehte die Haselnuss sich herum. Abschnitt Drei: Noch ein Baum im Paradies Eileen dachte nicht gerne an die Vergangenheit, noch war sie verbittert darüber. Sie hatte viele Dinge getan, auf die sie keineswegs stolz sein musste, doch war sie sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie damals mit stumpfsinnigem Schlachten mehr erreicht hatte als sie es heute je könnte. Die Menschen verloren den Glauben, sie fand kaum noch angemessene Unterstützung... und noch weniger Nahrung. Dafür allerdings machte es deutlich mehr Spaß, das Schlachtbeil nicht mehr selbst zu schwingen. Es gab eine Zeit, aus ihrer Perspektive der Ewigkeit kaum wenige Wochen her, da konnte sie sich ein ganzes Dorf bringen lassen, es schächten, sich im Blut der Leute und ihrem Fleisch ergötzen über Stunden, wenn nicht gar Tage hinweg. Aber das war auf Dauer langweilig geworden. Jetzt, schon fast menschlich, erfreute sie sich daran, in die Köpfe von geeigneten Menschen einzudringen, sie zu verdrehen, zu verführen und sie alles tun zu lassen, was sie nur wollte. Fleisch, Blut, Liebe, sie konnte haben, was ihr gefiel, wenn sie es denn geschickt einfädelte. Und bei Ihm hatte sie es gewiss nicht leicht gehabt. Er war so... stur, so widerspenstig. Als hätte Er es explizit darauf angelegt, sie nicht eindringen zu lassen. Aber andererseits war Er perfekt geeignet, da Er sich nicht um die unnützen und hinderlichen Moralvorstellungen der Menschen scherte. Außerdem hatte sie Seine Begierde gespürt, ein Verlangen, das Er vielleicht nicht einmal selbst kannte. Und von da an hatte sie einen Zugang. Es fehlten nur noch Ziel und Gelegenheit. Beides bot sich ihr auf der Klassenfahrt der Unterrichtsgemeinde, in die sie sich gesetzt hatte, um näher bei Ihm zu sein, Ihn besser im Griff zu haben. Diese Klassenfahrt würde sie eine ganze Woche in Seine – mehr oder weniger – unmittelbare Nähe bringen, perfekt um sich in Seinen Geist einzunisten und ihn verkommen zu lassen. Und dann? Dann bot sich ihr mit dem Mädchen, das ihren Freund in das Gruppenzimmer stecken wollte, ein Ziel. Und von da an musste sie nur noch spielen. Ihr Blut hatte gut geschmeckt, aber noch viel besser schmeckte Sein Schweiß. Sie erhob sich aus den Gedanken und fuhr Ihm mit der Zunge über die Schulter, in die sie vor wenigen Sekunden erst während ihres Liebesspiels gebissen hatte. Zärtlich natürlich. Er würde sterben, bevor Er auch nur begreifen konnte, dass sie mehr war als... nun, einfach Mehr, aber nicht jetzt. Nicht, solange Er ihr noch so viel Freude schenken konnte. Ihn endgültig zu verführen war nicht schwer, nachdem Er ihr einmal ein Opfer gebracht hatte, und bald würde es langweilig werden, aber im Augenblick tat es so gut, Seinen bitteren Schweiß von der Haut zu lecken und sich vorzustellen, dasselbe bald mit Seinem Blut machen zu können. Ihre nussbraunen Augen wanderten durch den dunklen Raum und schweiften ab zu einem Gedanken, der sie nun fast so lange verfolgte, wie sie Macht über Ihn hatte. Sie war eine Frau, zweifellos, und unendlich alt, aber sie hatte einen Ursprung, also auch ein Ende. Gerade das aber galt es zu vermeiden. Sie strich über ihren Bauch und lächelte sanft, fast liebevoll, wie sie Ihn nie angelächelt hatte. Eine Nuss reifte heran, inmitten ihres Innersten, eine Nuss, die wachsen würde und wachsen, bis sie irgendwann bereit war, Eileen abzulösen. Ein neuer Baum in ihrem ganz eigenen Paradies. Kategorie:Lang